1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital signal transmitting system, and more particularly to a transmitting system of this kind which is capable of arbitrarily changing the service speed of one block data and simultaneously transmitting digital data and a service bit indicative of the time slots in which the digital data is delivered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a digital data transmitting system for multiplexing digital data in a plurality of channels and transmitting the multiplexed data in one CATV channel band width has been proposed by the applicant of the present invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 669,376, entitled "Digital Terminal Address Transmitting System For CATV".
According to the above-mentioned digital signal transmitting system, it is possible to time-division multiplex digital data (or stereo digital audio signals) of a plurality of channels in a predetermined format and to transmit the same to each terminal.
However, this system cannot time-division multiplex a variety of digital data in a predetermined band width and also cannot arbitrarily change the transmission rate of transmitted data.